


Human

by wendywhite13



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Karnaca, Post-Low Chaos Ending, post-death of the oustider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 20:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12395838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendywhite13/pseuds/wendywhite13
Summary: Billie saves the Outsider, who must adjust to life as a mortal as they make their way back down the mountain. Meanwhile, Billie wrestles with her decision to defy Daud.





	1. Chapter 1

Creating a human from a god had been the easy part, as it turned out. The Outsider-it didn’t feel right calling him that anymore but she hadn’t heard the name Daud had whispered- had stumbled out of the rock and fell to his knees before her. He was in shock, for certain, but Billie couldn’t allow him to stay and work out what had happened. They were still in the middle of the cultist’s stronghold, surrounded by those horrible stone monsters, none of whom would be very happy with what Billie had done. She’d pulled the Outsider to his feet, however, only to have him stumble and fall again. Four thousand years of not occupying his physical body had taken its toll on him, and he didn’t seem to know what do to with his legs. He moved slowly and clumsily, as uncoordinated as a newborn deer.  
Eventually, Billie had put her arm around him and hauled him to his feet, practically dragging him out of the Ritual Hold, and directly to the seven Envisioned standing just outside the portal. The words that left Billie’s mouth at that point would have made a gaffer blush, but she had no one to blame but herself. Of course they would realize their god was gone. Of course they would be here waiting. She tightened her grip on the double-bladed knife, knowing full well that it was futile. Billie had taken a few of the stone creatures out on her way to the Hold, but seven of them? This was it.  
But the creatures didn’t move. They stood, staring not at her but at the pale man leaning on her arm. A second later, there was a clatter as the cultists-regular humans, though heavily armed-forced past them.  
“No!” gasped the first one, a tall, aristocratic looking man with black stone over the left side of his face. “No, it can’t-it can’t be true…”  
As more cultists gathered around him, panicked whispers filled the air. Finally, the first man stepped forward. He walked past Billie as though she was invisible (Billie couldn’t tell if she was grateful for or annoyed by that), and took the Outsider’s face in his hands. But the Outsider jerked away, and the man recoiled.  
“It-what has happened to you? You can’t-you can’t have wanted this! You had a place! A purpose! What are you now but one of the wretches. Don’t you understand? You’ll die!” He spit out the last word as if it was something repulsive. But the Outsider began to laugh. It was a strange, choked sound, completely humorless.  
“Yes, I will,” he said, raising his eyes slowly. Showing off the green of the irises, glinting in the light. “I will, and so will you.”  
Billie wanted to beg him not to antagonize them, but his words, far from angering the cult, seemed to take something away from them. Suddenly, they looked smaller, even the stone monsters. Billie stared in wonder as the Outsider’s voice gathered strength.  
“All of you-you’re nothing without me. But I won’t be your slave anymore. Billie and I…are leaving.” He paused. “And you won’t stop us. Stay here and die.”  
His voice was no longer amplified by the Void, yet the last command seemed ring in the air nonetheless. And suddenly, incredibly, they were moving, Billie gently pushing through the crowd of cultists and Envisioned, dragging the Outsider along behind her. It was deeply and unpleasantly surreal.  
When Billie had lived on the streets of Dunwall, she and the other street kids had shared space and food with roving herds of feral wolfhounds. The hounds lived under the docks, stealing fish and whale meat from the ships that came in. They would eat humans too. Especially small ones.  
Coming face-to-face with a pack of hounds was terrifying, but not necessarily lethal. The dogs wouldn’t attack if you acted like they didn’t scare you-like maybe you had something on them. If any of the kids ran into a pack, it was simple: you looked them in the eye and backed away slowly. You didn’t show fear and you didn’t fucking run. It kept Billie and Deirdre safe many times. But once, she’d been up on the roof of a dockhouse and watched a boy encounter a pack in the alley below. She couldn’t remember the kid’s name, but he was infamous among the street kids for his recklessness. Billie didn’t know if he’d lost his nerve, or just thought he could get away with it, but the boy turned and ran. The hounds had caught him in seconds and dragged him, screaming, into the dark. He’d stopped screaming just a little while later, and Billie never saw him again.  
She had the unpleasant feeling, as she limped slowly through the quarry, feeling the cultist’s eyes upon her every step of the way, that she was now in a similar situation. So, even though every nerve in her body screamed at her to run, to displace, to escape, she forced herself to walk casually and confidently out of the Void and into the sunlight at the edge of the quarry. Billie didn’t breathe again until the first ray of light pierced the gray around her. They weren’t out of danger by any means but they had left the fracture in reality, and were solidly back in the real world.  
The pale man beside her had gasped aloud when he saw the light of the sun. It was a sound of such longing and pain, and Billie felt her heart twist with anger inside her. She ought to have killed those fucking cultists.  
But the man walked forward, stumbling, blinded in the light. Billie had jumped forward to catch him, but he seemed to find his footing for the first time, and he stood in the sun, one hand shielding his eyes. Billie could still feel the hairs on the back of her neck tingling with fear-they were too close to the quarry still, and death could be one step behind them-but she couldn’t seem to force herself to tell him it was time to go. Instead, she stepped out of the shadows of the quarry and stood beside him.  
In front of them, the mountain spilled out in tumble of trees and rocky cliffs. Karnaca wasn’t visible, not yet, but Billie could see the ocean, a great glittering sapphire, just beyond the forest. She wondered what it was like, to see it for the first time. She looked over at the Outsider, and saw with a start that he was crying.  
“It’s beautiful,” he said, when he saw her looking. “It’s so beautiful.”  
She laughed. It had been a long time since she had seen it that way. “Yeah,” Billie sighed. “It is.”


	2. Chapter 2

She’d eventually gotten him moving again, and she’d set a hard pace down the mountain. It didn’t seem like the cultists had followed them, but Billie couldn’t be sure. She didn’t really understand why the cultists had let them leave in the first place, though the Outsider seemed quite certain that they would leave him alone. “It’s over for them,” he assured her. “The ritual that made me a god won’t work twice. And they are nothing without me there to channel the Void’s power for them. They’re broken.”  
“Yeah, and if that was me, I’d be pretty damn angry,” replied Billie, to which the Outsider had simply shrugged. It was not a reassuring as Billie would have liked, and so they had spent the rest of the day navigating down the mountain as fast as possible. Even with her strength and endurance, honed by years of training on the Dunwall rooftops, the fast pace had her knees knocking together and sweat dripping down her face. Beside her, the man who had slept in stone for four thousand years must have been dying. The sound of his ragged breathing filled the air around them. Still, he didn’t complain. Not that he would have had the breath to.  
The only times they stopped were when the Outsider stumbled or tripped. He had at last mastered the art of walking on flat ground, but the run down the rocky slope of the mountain was a challenge he was not up to. The first fall had occurred only minutes after leaving the quarry. He had tripped over a tree root and put his hand out to steady himself, only to dash it on a rock. Billie had moved to help him up, but the man who had once been the Outsider had just sat there on the ground. He was staring at his hand, the hand he had cut open on the rock. Red drops of blood, like sparkling rubies, dripped down his palm, and his green eyes tracked them with deep interest.   
“Hey, we-um,” Billie paused. The enraptured look on the Outsider’s face as he watched himself bleed made her spine tingle. She stopped and licked her lips, trying to find her next words. “I know-I know it’s got to be strange seeing that. But you’re human, now. You’ll see it a lot, and trust me, the novelty wears off fast.” She took a handkerchief from her pocket and wrapped it tightly around his palm. The wound wasn’t deep-if it was on Billie she’d just have let it bleed-but hiding the blood from view seemed to snap the Outsider out of his fixation. He looked up at her with a strange expression on his face.  
“I..I’m sorry. It’s just that…the last time I saw this was when I-when they cut-“ he reached a hand up to his throat and gestured vaguely. “There was so much. B-blood, I mean. And it hurt so bad, and-“ he gulped. “And then nothing hurt again. And all the blood was gone. I never…thought I would see it again. Feel it again.”  
Billie sighed. She’d been worried about this. The Ritual Hold had looked like hell, but becoming human in a dangerous world wasn’t easy either. “I’m-sorry. I know-“  
“Sorry?” he interrupted, sounding surprised. “No. Thank you.” He spoke with the same final, definitive tone with which he had addressed the cultists. It left no room for ambiguation, and Billie could tell that he meant what he said. “I don’t-I don’t like it. It hurts,” he held up his bandaged hand. “But it hurts because I’m alive now. You gave that back to me.”  
Billie didn’t know what to say to that. She’d never been good with compliments or gratitude. They left her feeling flustered and insecure. And this particular thank-you was a big one. She mumbled something quietly and quickly got them back on the path. The next several times the Outsider fell, he got to his feet again silently. By the time Billie finally brought them to a stop, he was covered in bruises and cuts.  
It was not until the summit of Shindaeray Peak-and the quarry hidden inside it-had disappeared beyond the treeline that Billie felt comfortable enough to make camp. By that point, the sun was setting between the trees and deep pockets of shadow were gathering around them. Billie cleared out a small space under a sheltering banyan tree. “We’ll sleep here tonight,” she said, turning to the Outsider. “It’s gonna be a little cold. I don’t want to risk starting a fire just yet. I’ve got some cans of jellied eels we can eat tonight.”  
The Outsider had nodded understanding in a way that seemed to indicate a distinct lack of understanding. He watched in wonder as Billie carved open the cans with the twin-bladed knife, and then surprise and a little bit of disgust as she pulled out the slimy gray eel meat. Billie snorted. “This is just one of those great things about being alive,” she said, laughing. But the Outsider seemed to take her words seriously. He took the eel from her hands and, steeling himself, stuffed the whole thing in his mouth. He held in there for a moment, as though he had forgotten the next step, and then started to chew. Unfortunately, his mouth was still open at the time and it all fell out. Apparently, walking wasn’t the only human skill he had lost in his time as a god.  
It took him seven tries to eat the eel, eventually requiring Billie to cut it into smaller pieces with the twin-bladed knife. He apologized, but Billie just spent the time trying to contain her laughter. It was a very different night that the one she spent before reaching the quarry. That night, she’d gone to bed alone in a dark corner of the miner’s village, saying goodnight to the rats before spending an hour or two staring up at the shadowy ceiling. Her heart had been full of trepidation. She hadn’t known what she’d find up on the mountain, or what she’d do when she got there.  
Billie had promised Daud that she would kill the Outsider. That she fulfill his grudge. And he was right to be angry at the Outsider-how many people had suffered because of the magic he had given them? But another part of her whispered: you had a choice. You have a choice.   
She had a choice, after all-her dear Empress. Billie knew Emily carried the Mark of the Outsider. The girl wasn’t subtle-she had barely gotten off the boat at the Karnacan docks when she’d shot up to the roof of a nearby office by some kind of magical rope that appeared and disappeared in her left hand. Seeing it had brought up all kinds of dark memories in Billie’s heart-flying across the Dunwall rooftops, the power of death in her hands. Fearing no one, and showing no mercy to the rich bastards who had ground her and Dierdre under their heels. She wondered if Emily was only going to copy what Daud and Billie had done, so long ago.  
But Emily had used her powers with mercy, and Karnaca was stronger than she had left it. The old Duke was still alive, but no one knew, and a skilled imposter now ruled in his place. She’d made her choice. And so had Daud and Billie.  
And so could Billie. Daud had meant everything to her, and when he had told her that he’d forgiven her, she thought she would follow him anywhere. It felt so good not to be alone again, and he filled with that sense of fearlessness and power that she had loved back in Dunwall. But…she had to wonder. How good had things actually been back then? She’d worked for him, and done well, but he’d turned her from a child into a killer. An outcast. At the time, it had seemed natural-the two of them, fighting back against all the people who had hurt her. But watching Emily show such mercy in Karnaca made her question how necessary that had been. Had they been fighting the cruelty of the world, or just becoming part of it?  
And now this last…job. Killing the Outsider. She didn’t like how easily Daud blamed him for the things they had done. She liked it even less when she thought of what the Outsider really was-a kid, taken off the streets and used by powerful adults. Under their influence, he’d done terrible things. But hadn’t she?  
Those thoughts had kept her up that night, tossing and turning. She would have given anything not to be alone that night. To talk about it with someone, anyone.  
And now here she was, sitting beside the person she was supposed to kill, snorting with laughter as he spilled the first meal he’d had in four thousand years down his shirt. Daud wouldn’t be pleased, if he could see. But it had been her choice.


	3. Chapter 3

Deirdre visited her that night, but she didn’t say anything. The two of them stood side-by-side, staring out at the river. Billie wanted to ask where they were. It was Dunwall, definitely, and a crappy part of Dunwall at that. A handful of broken brick buildings sat brooding on the riverbank behind them, and dark clouds hovered low on the horizon. There was something about the place…she was sure she had never been there before, but it looked familiar all the same. She looked over at Deirdre, the question on her lips, when the silence over the water was broken by a scream-  
Billie jolted awake but the screams continued. “No! Please, I won’t tell! I won’t tell anyone just let me go let me-“  
The voice was high-pitched, and Billie’s first thought was: what was a little kid doing here? But as she lit the whale-oil lamp, all she saw was the Outsider, thrashing in his sleep, calling out. Suddenly, he sat bolt-upright, hands desperately clawing at his throat, screaming in pain.  
“It’s not real, it’s not! It’s over, you’re safe!” Billie roared, grabbing his arms and pulling them away from his neck before he could hurt himself. The Outsider jolted awake, gasping. He clawed at her desperately, wrapping his arms around her and sobbing. “It’s over. You’re safe,” she said again, patting his shoulder.  
Billie was so preoccupied holding him that it took her a moment to realize what should have been obvious from the start. She moved her hand along his shoulder, feeling how small it was. How bony it was, how the fabric of his coat bunched loosely around it. She swung the whale oil lamp up, and it the light it was obvious. “What the hell happened to you?”  
The man-no, the boy, who couldn’t’ve been much older than fourteen or fifteen-gaped at her in confusion. He sat, practically swimming in the clothes that had fit him so well only a few hours ago, gangly limbs and sunken chest failing to fill them out. His face was smaller, horribly thin, with deep black circles beneath his wide, too-large eyes. A child.  
“Oh no,” he said softly, voice barely above a whisper. He looked down at his hands, his arms, raised his shirt to see a bony ribcage poking through the pale and bruised skin of his stomach. “Oh no,” he repeated, louder. “Oh no, oh no, oh no..”  
“Get ahold of yourself!” snapped Billie, taking his hands in hers. “Tell me what happened!”  
The boy looked up at her, sniffling, tears running down his hollow cheeks. “This…this is what I really looked like. Look like. When I…died.”  
“What?” Billie asked, but thinking about it, it did make a kind of sense. She distinctly remembered the Eyeless speaking of the person they’d turned into a god as a child. “Why-why did you look older before? And why did you change back?”  
Across from her, the boy looked down, not wanting to meet her eyes. “I…I used the magic of the Void. Made myself look that way, as soon as I could. But…the magic is gone now.” He paused, then took a sharp breath in. “I just wanted…I just…they took me because I was weak. They hurt me because I couldn’t fight back.” He raised his skinny arms. “Children…especially children like me…they’re so easy to hurt. You know that.”  
Billie nodded. She remembered all too well the constant fear she and Deirdre had lived on in the streets of Dunwall. And she remembered holding Daud’s magic in her hand for the first time, and feeling that fear melt away. The boy continued: “I…wanted to be strong. I wanted to grow up. So I made it happen. But that’s over now.” He wrapped his arms around his skinny knees and put his head down between them.  
Billie thought about that for a while. Then she spoke softly: “I know this is scary. But I don’t think it’s a bad thing, not at all.”  
The boy looked up at her, and she put a hand on his head. “You have a second chance at a childhood. I..” she chuckled softly. “I would have killed for that.”  
“What if it just goes bad again?” said the boy who had once been the Outsider. “What’s to stop it now?”  
“I am, kid,” Billie replied, trying to sound as firm and commanding as he had, in front of the Envisioned. “It’s gonna be different this time, because you’ve got someone looking after you, okay?” She reached out and took the child in her arms, feeling the stick-like bones beneath thin skin, so similar to what hers had been like once. So similar to Deirdre’s. “I won’t let them hurt you like that again. I promise.”  
The boy relaxed into her embrace, crying softly. Billie didn’t know what else to say, so she held him through the late hours of the night, until the light of dawn broke through the trees around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story started off because I was wondering how the Outsider, who was constantly described as a child, looked so old in the game. This was the only explanation that made sense to me.


	4. Chapter 4

The journey was going well so far. When the first lights of Karnaca appeared in the distance, Billie felt a strange sense of…happiness. It was a feeling the city had never inspired in her. But the two of them were within sight of their goal, and they were both alive, which was a good bit more than Billie had thought would be possible at the start of their journey. The kid was doing surprisingly well, too. His dreams of the Void and the cultist’s ritual had been frequent and traumatizing the first few nights. Billie had become accustomed to waking to the sound of his screams, and comforting him until he fell asleep again. But his dreams were becoming less frequent, and last night, he hadn’t woken her at all. He talked little of his time in the Void, occasionally saying strange, unprompted little secrets in hushed voice. These frightened Billie a little, and she wondered about all he must know, after all those centuries living in the dark heart of the universe. But mostly he seemed grounded in their current reality, eager to forget his strange, lonely past.  
It was a bit funny, but after more than a week together, Billie still hadn’t asked him his real name. It felt almost awkward to ask at this point. When she wanted his attention, Billie just called him ‘kid’, a term which he objected minimally to. She had stopped calling him ‘the Outsider’ in her head-the clumsy boy beside her did not resemble him much any more. He was shorter than her now, and while she was working hard to put a little more meat on his bones, he still looked skinny and frail. The telltale signs of growing up homeless on the streets still clung to him, like, Billie suspected, they clung to her.   
His fine clothes were in tatters now. The boots he’d worn out of the Void were two sizes too big for his feet now, and eventually they’d just left them on the side of the mountain. Billie had torn his whale-leather jacket into strips and woven them into rough moccasins so at least the boy wouldn’t go barefoot down the mountain. His skin was building up a slight tan, so he no longer looked so ghostly pale. Billie was pleased. It would be a very bad thing for anyone to recognize him as his former self, and the further he got from that, the safer he would be when they reached the city.  
Assuming he survived that long, of course. The kid’s clumsiness and distinct lack of knowledge of the human world had proven to be a serious menace to them both. When they ran out of jellied eel tins, Billie had at last consented to build a fire. She’d left the boy in charge while she went hunting for small game. Billie had returned an hour later to find the boy yelping in terror, having somehow set his shirt and a few small trees ablaze.   
After a stern lecture about fire safety and common sense (something the kid seemed to lack), she had tried to show him how to clean a rabbit. Billie handed him a small paring knife-she didn’t trust him with the twin-bladed knife, and he seemed to be frightened of it anyway-and showed him how to gently remove the fur and skin of the animal so they could cook the meat. The boy had apparently misheard her, as he missed the rabbit completely and took of a small chunk of his own skin instead. At that point, Billie had realized that if she wanted to get the two of them off the mountain alive, she was going to have to do all the chores herself. She tried to think of something he might be good at once they got back to the city. Sweeping, maybe? No, too dangerous, he’d probably find a way to impale himself on the broom handle.  
They were nearly down the mountain when Billie discovered he did have a talent, after all. With Karnaca in sight, but still a good two day’s march, they reached the boggy area at the base of Shindaeray. On the way up the mountain, Billie had still had a good amount of supplies with her in the bogs and hadn’t needed to hunt. Unfortunately, that wasn’t the case now, and food was remarkably scarce in the area. After an hour or two of searching, only to catch a single, miniscule bird, Billie finally conceded that it was either fish for supper or starve.   
It took her a while to put together an improvised fishing rod, and a little longer to find enough earthworms to use as bait. The boy watched her with great interest. He’d long since stopped asking if he could help her with her work, as her only response would be a sour look and a shake of the head. When she had finally gathered the necessary bait, the sun was setting low over the horizon and her stomach was growling. She sat down on the bank of a deep-looking bog and dropped the line in.   
“What happens now?” the boy asked curiously. He knew all the secrets of magic but not how to fish. Maybe a god just didn’t bother with such mundane human matters, Billie thought.  
“Now we wait for something to pull the line down,” replied Billie.  
“How long will that take?” he asked. Billie could tell he was hungry too.  
She sighed. “It might be a while, kid.”  
He nodded, getting up. Then, without warning, he turned and charged into the pool. There was a splash as he went under the surface, and then the water went eerily still. Billie dropped her pole and bent down at the edge of the water, trying to see him in the murk.  
“Kid!” she screamed, her voice rising a solid octave in fear. “Kid, where are you?” She could just picture the clumsy little idiot thrashing as he sank to the bottom. Billie was just about to leap in after him when suddenly he surfaced in the center of the pond, a good thirty feet away from where he had leapt in.  
“I’m okay!” he said, waving to her. “Just give me a minute!”  
He dove back under and Billie stared at him in shock. In the water, the clumsy boy was as graceful as a dancer. He moved with a sense of ease and purpose that he lacked on land. With a few quick strokes that barely moved the water around him, he disappeared back beneath the surface and out of view.   
It was a solid minute before Billie saw him again. She was nervously considering jumping in again-he couldn’t possibly hold his breath this long, could he?—when he surfaced, suddenly, right in front of her. In each hand, he held a huge, wriggling freshwater hagfish, and on his face was a giant grin. “I told you I could do it!” He yelled in delight.  
Billie laughed despite herself, taking the fish from his hands. “How’d you do that, kid? I’ve never seen anyone swim like that!”  
His smile faded a little. Looking back at the water, he said softly “I…got a lot of practice, I guess. The Void…isn’t exactly the ocean, but they have a lot in common. The great leviathans live there, and they taught me how to move through the Void. And it’s a little like floating, like swimming.”  
“Oh,” sighed Billie, setting down the fish. “You’ve…never talked about the Void before.” She wasn’t sure she wanted him to, either, but he spoke again.  
“I…try not think about it, most of the time. It bothers me, becau—well, for a lot reasons. But it’s like, I just don’t understand it anymore, and it makes me...confused,” he shook his head.  
“What do you mean?” Billie asked curiously, unable to stop herself.  
He paused, as if considering what to say next. “When I…when I was the Outsider, I saw so much. Things humans were never meant to see. The past, and all the possible futures. The magic that created the world, the magic that constantly tried to unmake it. The minds of humans, why they did the things they did. And it all made sense to me at the time. My mind…wasn’t human, exactly. I could perceive things differently, and I could understand so much.”  
“And I can remember…some…of those things,” he continued, a dark expression crossing his face. “But…they don’t all fit together in my head anymore. Humans aren’t made to understand time as it really is, and I can’t make the things I saw make sense to me now. Some of the decisions I made…don’t make sense to me anymore. Like…like that.” He took Billie’s arm in his. Her dead arm, made from pieces of bone and metal and Void knew what else. The one he had forced on her, in the cabin of the Dreadful Wale. “I…I’m sorry, Billie. That must have been really scary…I don’t remember why I was so cruel, but I was. I was so…angry. And afraid of something. But I can’t remember what. What scares a god? Why would I act like that?”  
He held her dead arm close, and Billie saw teardrops fall on the back of her hand. “I don’t know. And it was…scary. It was horrible, and I hated you for a long time for it.” Her expression twisted as she remembered. “But I…forgive you. I do. We’ve both got things to atone for. And it worked out for the best,” she sighed. “I wouldn’t have taken your powers willingly. But without magic, I don’t think I would have made it this far.”  
“You would have.” The boy spoke suddenly, in that strange commanding tone of his. “You are stronger than you know, more resourceful, and you could have made it. Even as just a regular human, you could have reached me. Except…something held you back. And that’s where I get scared, and confused.” Billie looked at him quizzically, and he shook his head. “Your right arm. Your real right arm, the one that hurt you. The one you had funny dreams about.”  
“The closer you got to the Void,” he continued. “The more it would have hurt. The stiffer it would have been. And I could see, in all probabilities, it killing you. You’d be at the quarry, climbing, or fighting, and suddenly it would go dead, and your eye would go blind. And you’d fall, or you’d or drop your sword. You’d never get close to me. And I wanted you to—I needed you to. That was the only future I couldn’t see, and I needed to know why.”  
“But why?” Billie looked at her dead arm. “What was wrong with me? What happened to my arm-my eye?”  
“I don’t know!” The boy looked desperate. “I have…memories. But they’re all jumbled up and they don’t make any sense! Past, future, they’re all mixed up. Something fractured reality, and you were involved. But I don’t understand it anymore.”  
Suddenly, he took her hands tightly. His eyes burned with an understanding. “Someone does though,” he whispered, his voice making Billie’s spine tingle. “Someone remembers. You have to-you have to speak with her.”  
He paused, then burst out, “You have to find Emily Kaldwin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to end on a cliffhanger! I'm waiting to read the comics (and see if there are more dlc on the way) to find out what happens in canon. I've got a few ideas for where the story is going and I'll continue Billie and the Outsider's story after I know what happens with Emily. Until then, thanks for reading!


End file.
